Moon At Hogwarts
by bellspirit
Summary: Serenity and the Three Lights are at Hogwarts. What will happen when Voldemort and Choas join forces? What is Anza's brilliant plan? Why is she even at Hogwarts? Why are all these Japanese girls being transfered? Read and find out!
1. Going to Hogwarts

**This is a new fic called Moon at Hogwarts. Update on Camp Game on. I did work on it in Cottonwood, but I didn't have a lot of time and my computer got a bug or something so I'm still not finished with Chapter 5.**

**I read this fanfiction by Ravenfur and I loved it. The begginning won't make any sense unless you read the story The Lunarian Queen. I kind of added on where I stopped. Some of the things in here are right from the story. I apologize for copying but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. The only things I own are the owls, Crescent and Blaze, and the part of the story that does not belong to Ravenfur.**

**MomoMonkey wrote part of this story and I changes a few things, like names, words, grammar, etc.**

Moon at

Hogwarts

When Professor McGonagall had left, Serenity had eaten dessert and was ready to teleport with her fellow Senshi.

"Come along now Rei. We mustn't be late. This may be very important. And I am being overcome by excitement." Serenity had said as she went over with her senshi to a safe spot to travel.

"Farewell, my queen." About everyone said. Serenity laid her mind on King's Cross and Rei activated the teleport wand.

They landed at a food place that normally muggles would eat.

"Quickly Rei. Use the transform spell." Serenity said.

Serenity's dress had turned into a green tank top and jeans, and Rei's formal gown turned into a T-shirt and gauchos.

Serenity read a list she had taken earlier by professor McGonagall had made. Silently, Serenity read,

_Take all of supplies needed and a cart and head to the platform 9 in 3 quarters._

_Run through the pillar before the clock strikes 11._

_Find the Hogwarts Express and give the driver the 2 tickets I have put in your bag._

_Find any seats you see comfortable and you are off. The driver says anything you need to know when further instruction._

_-Minerva McGonagall_

When Serenity read this, she commanded to Rei, "Over there are carts, get 2 for me and for you." Even though Serenity barely understood the letter, she made a command of what makes sense of each note. After Rei came back pushing 2 carts, Serenity placed her books and bags and of course, her owl, Crescent. Then Rei silently put in her books, bags, and her own owl, Blaze. "Now we must look for Platform 9 and 3 quarters and run through it before of the time 11:00." Serenity explained. "What?" Rei said, confused.

"I can not understand either, but we must find Platform 9 and 3 quarters."

As they walked along Pillars, a girl with brown curly hair crashed with Serenity.

"I am so sorry, I was in a rush to find Platform 9 and 3 quarters." She said.

"Wow, so am I!" Serenity said.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Yes. I am properly introduced as Serenity Tskino. I am also very confused, can you lead me to Platform 9 and 3 quarters?" Serenity asked.

Hermione nodded and they both made way through 9 and 3 quarters.

As Rei, Hermione, and Serenity got on the train, Hermione noticed that Serenity was sending a letter through her owl, Crescent, as she named her.

" I am in the house of Gryffindor. My two friends are Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter." Hermione noted. When they first stepped to the train, Hermione started to tell Serenity more about herself.

"Trolley! Trolley! Who wants a bite from the trolley?" A voice broke in.

"What's the trolley?" Serenity whispered.

"It is a cart that you can get wizard treats for money." Hermione answered.

Serenity took a look at the trolley menu.

"May I have a pumpkin pasty?" Serenity asked. The trolley women handed a pumpkin pasty over to Serenity.

" One chocolate frog." Rei excitedly said.

A long line was behind the trolley as a girl stepped up and said, "Two pumpkin pasties, please."

"Here you are, Cho." The lady said.

Later on the train pulled up to a lake with several boats on a dock.

" Get on the boats, we are off to Hogwarts!" A large man with a long beard said.

"What? On a boat? Am I supposed to follow someone? I can't drive a boat!" Serenity shouted.

"Stay calm there, they magically follow Hagrid's boat." Hermione explained.

"And Hagrid is…?"

"The man who spoke before. He's one of my friends, he is a half giant." Hermione said.

"What?" Rei shouted, "A h-h-h-

"Half giant." Hermione finished.

"Where were you? We missed you on the train!" A slightly annoyed sounding voice broke in.

"Sorry, Ron, this is Serenity, Serenity, this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"I am Rei Hino," Rei said.

Later on Serenity and Rei got across the lake, but the others went on carriages.

When they found Hermione, Ron, and Harry, they found a seat in the main room with signs that read, "Welcome Back" or "Welcome to Hogwarts!" floating by the ceiling.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stepped by the stage and announced,

"Now we shall sort the new students."

"When I call out your name, you will put on this hat and you will be sorted into a house." Minerva McGonagall said.

"Ackerly, Stewart!"

A boy sat down on a chair and nervously put the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

A table marked with colors of green and silver erupted with cheers.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwen, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dobbs, Emma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hino, Rei!"

Rei strutted towards the chair and placed the hat on her head.

_Well, what do we have here? Princess Rei of Mars, __Senshi__ of the Fire Planet. Pleased to make your acquaintance._ Whispered the Sorting Hat into Rei's mind. It was silent for a moment thinking. Then it said, _where to put you. You have plenty of power, massive loyalty to the Queen, a sharp wit, scathing tongue, a temper... It_ went on with that train of speech for a while.

_Oh, get on with it or I'll flambé you!_ Rei thought back to the Hat, a frown on her face. She hated being up in front of the hall of students.

_A feisty one... Very well. I place you in..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Kranchet, Elizabeth!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lithern, Thomas!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were a lot of names, so I am going to skip to Serenity.

"Tskino, Serenity!"

There was a moments pause as Serenity headed toward the chair and placed the hat on her head.

_Oh my... your Majesty, it's a honor to meet you!_ the Hat thought to the Queen, who smiled. It then continued after a pause. _It is almost impossible to sort you, but your courage and bravery exceed your other qualities._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

There were many more after that, but Serenity didn't care as she sat down next to Seyia.

"You are in Gryffindor?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, Yaten is in Slytherin and Taiki is in Ravenclaw." Seyia said.

"Great, you're in Gryffindor!" Ron said, "Too bad your friend went to Slytherin. We hate Slytherins. But only stuck up rubbish- I mean we can be friends with them, but most Slytherins threat us to bloody duels-"

"Shut up, Ron." Harry said. He didn't want Ron to offend his new friend.

"Well, that was rude. Don't speak of my friend that way!" Serenity defended.

Great, Ron just greatly offended Serenity. It looked like she was turning red already.

"How dare you talk that way to a Lune's best friend-

"Umm… Serenity, the hole entire room can here you." Seiya said.

"Oops. Um, sorry about that Ron." Serenity apologized.

Ron was to shaken too say anything.

"So, what do you do for fun here?" Serenity asked.

"We play games, cards, read, study, and play traditional games of quititch. But I can't stand flying to join the team." Hermione answered, "And Ron is to clumsy to make the team."

"Hey!" Ron said.

"Wut'sup midget?"

"Wut'sup midget?" a duo said. Fred and George of course.

"Who's your new friend?" Fred said.

"Shut up Fred, go away George." Ron responded.

"I said 'Who is she?'" Fred repeated.

"Her name is Serenity now go away."

"See ya midget." They both said.

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**I hope to finish Chapter 5 of Camp Game On soon.**

**BellSpirit**


	2. Quiditch, Class, and a nightmare

**Here is chapter two of Moon At Hogwarts. I have the whole story on my computer, okay not the whole story but a lot, so that's why these chapters are updating fast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or the original story that this is based off of.**

"So tell me what quititch is like. I can have some interest, can't I?" Serenity said the next day.

"Well, first, you have to have a magic broom, but they give you rentals. You fly on the broom. The main idea is to get the goal, which is the golden snitch. You can also get some more points with different balls. Whichever team catches the snitch, wins." Harry explained, "Lucky for you, try-outs are tomorrow and you can get in our team."

"I might try-out too." Rei said.

"I am on the team so I can help you train." Harry said.

"Hold on, I am supposed to go somewhere today. See you guys later. Come on Serenity." Rei said.

Serenity and Rei headed over to Dumbledor's office. Dumbledor was not there, but Minerva McGonagall was.

"So, as the letter read, we will let you be teachers. Serenity, on the first Mondays of each month, a 2 hour class will be held. You will teach the class about mainly, the solar system and how to say spells with out actually saying them. Rei, you will teach the class of fire spells. Each Wednesday of the month. I have papers of what you will teach this Monday and Wednesday." Minerva explained. "I hope your best with your classes, bye ladies."

Serenity's letter read,

_You will teach about how we are not enveyed with black holes with protection of some planets. After an hour, teach them how to do expelioumus with out their voices._

Rei's letter read,

_You will teach the spell erraximouse and platorous on lava and fire. Erraximouse can let make fire or put out fire. Platorous means you can touch the fire and it can not do damage. This can also happen on any other elements. You can find some examples in your classroom. (__**These are**__**not real spells I made them up)**_

On the back of each letter, it read,

_**Matroulecorth can make an extra room in your room. Use this spell and think of all the items you want in your rooms and they can be there. If you ever want to change your rooms, think of what you would like it to look like and say, Thramatar. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon and everyone was out in the fields with brooms on the ground.

"Now, take out your hands and say 'UP'" Madame Hooch said.

"UP" a lot of students said.

"UP." Serenity said. The broom floated quickly over to her outstretched hand.

"Now climb up on your broomsticks and think about flying. But only a slight float above the ground."

Serenity thought about a bird landing on her shoulder as she floated in the air, and she started floating on the broomstick.

"As I through this ball up, someone catch it and start to try to throw them through these hoops. Once you have already shot 2 hoops, land on the ground. Throw it to someone else then."

Madame Hooch shot the ball up in the air. Rei caught it and threw it through 2 hoops very quickly. Then she threw it to Serenity and Serenity shot 2 hoops even quicker. She threw it to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I think I might make the quititch team." Rei said.

"Me too." Serenity said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serenity pulled out her wand and said, "Wenguardien leviosa!" A large board with the solar system on it floated next to Serenity.

"Hello. The ministry has asked me to be a teacher every Monday of the month. Call me Miss Tskino or Miss T. Or Miss Serenity, Serenity Tskino, Sere, or Serenity. Today we will learn about how our planets help our planet and how they protect us from dangers that could be anywhere in the galaxy." Serenity explained, "Let us start with the sun. The sun lets us have our light to see. What else can this fiery star do to help our planet our planet?"

A redheaded girl with hazel eyes raised her hand.

"Hannah?" Serenity called.

"It gives us vitamin D." She said quickly and nervously. Serenity put 'The sun gives us vitamin D' in letters in the air.

"What else?"

Hemione raised her hand and said, "It can give us our warmth."

"Very good Hermione." Serenity added 'It gives us warmth'.

"Let's move on to the moon, my favorite planet. What can the moon do for us?" Serenity questioned.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes raised his hand.

"Ernie." Serenity called.

"The moon controls the tides in the ocean." He said.

"Yes." Serenity wrote down the add underneath a word marked 'MOON'.

"Jupiter is a very important planet to earth, and why is that?" Serenity asked.

A boy with black hair and green eyes raised his hand.

"Dean."

"It lets us have winter?"

"That is the rotation of the Earth. No." Serenity corrected.

Hermione said, "It blocks out a black hole because if it ever swallows Jupiter it will implode and it makes asteroids stay in orbit."

"Excellent Hermione, 10 points for Gryffindor!" Serenity said.

An hour later, Serenity said, "Take out your wands and make a line behind this dummy."

"I will teach you how to do spells with your wands without saying that spell." Serenity explained. She did an example by hitting the dummy with a blast of white magic with out saying anything.

"You can do this by thinking of the spell in your mind and point your wand at the dummy. Today, try the expeliomus spell. No other spells or your team's points will be subtracted of 5. Are we clear about this?" Serenity said.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Now start."

The first in line went next to the dummy and blasted him with tiny spits of white magic.

"Try concentrating a little bit more, ok?" Serenity suggested.

Time went by as 7 more students tried the routine.

Hermione stood next in line. She hit the dummy with big blasts of magic.

"Very good Hermione!" Serenity commented.

The rest of her class was exciting, but time went past so quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around Serenity were screams as thousands of youmas were taking a lot of peoples starseed. Serenity tried to move, but she couldn't even blink. All of the youmas surrounded her and blasted her…

"AHHHHHHH!" Serenity shrieked.

Wait, I am in my Hogwarts room. It was probably a dream.

"Not for long! Mwa ha ha!" A voice called out. A humongous snake surrounded her and squeezed her.

"Serenity!" It whispered.

"Give me your starseed, Serenity!"

"No! No! NO!" She shouted.

"You have no choice… Serenity…"

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Rei asked in panic.

The sun was coming up in the windows. It was a dream.

"You were screaming, then you kept saying 'no, no, no, no, no!' Then I said, 'I have no choice!' and shot you with a flame ball, then you woke up and screamed _again!_" Rei explained.

Then Serenity realized that she was not in her room. She was in the nurses room. She had a bandage on her hand.

Professor McGonagal had seen her lying down in a hall. Her whole arm was bruised and was bleeding badly. The portraits said there was a big green flash while she was walking down the hall, then they saw her there with a bleeding arm.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the room, too. Once they heard that Serenity had been damaged badly, they came over ASAP.

"Hurry, dear, drink this healing potion. We ran out of overnight potion, so we must give you this juice, and you must stay here for about 3 weeks." The nurse said.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**BellSpirit**


	3. A Ball and an attack

**Here is Chapter 3. This is the chapter where things start getting exciting. I request that you guys please review. I will even except flames. Tell me if it's good, give me suggestions. I will except anything. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or the part of the story that belongs to Ravenfur.**

Chapter 3: A Party and an attack

A girl with black hair in Azkaban kept hearing voices.

"Yes, Black. It is time. It is time." The dry whisper kept saying.

The girl looked on her arm and kissed the dark mark loyally.

KRAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH BRRRROOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHMMMMM!

A big explosion hit Azkaban and made a big opening in the wall.

All the dementors started circling azkaban in fright.

The girl smiled and started laughing. For she can finally escape azkaban and get out of the smelly prison.

"Ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The girl laughed crazily.

"Thank you master!" She shouted to the skies.

"Hey, Serenity, have you seen this bloody news paper?" Ron asked.

Serenity shook her head, wondering what it was about.

Ron handed the newspaper over to Serenity. Which was shocked by the news.

It read:

**AZKaban bombed.**

**Many prisoners escaped.**

**On Oct. 17, a big explosion made a big hole in the side of azkaban. Many death eaters that have worked for He who mustn't be named, who has never returned. We ask to be aware of any attacks from the followers who inherited you-know-who skills that may murder. One of the escapers was Bellatrix Lestrange. We think that the cause of this had to be from a man that has experience of escaping, the mass murderer, Sirius Black, whom is the cousin of Bellatrix lestrang. The ministry of magic will watch and report whatever that happens later. In the meantime, we ask to stay calm and be aware.**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

"O my goodness! This is serious!" Serenity exclaimed. "Rei, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, we need to talk!"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry. We need to speak in private," Serenity explained. She led the others to the Gryffindor tower. She took them to the portrait that lead down to her secret room.

"Hello Moonbeam. Password?" Queen Selenity asked.

"Moon Lillies," Serenity said. She walked down to the sitting room.

"This is very serious," explained Serenity.

"Do you think this has something to do with Voldemort? It can't have been with Sirius, he's innocent!" Taiki asked.

"Probably. Who would want to blow up a prison swarming with dementors and let death eaters escape?" Rei asked.

"We're going to need to keep a lookout," said Serenity. "I'll talk to our spymaster back on the moon to see if he can dig anything up."

"Meanwhile, we're going to need something to keep everyone's mind off Chaos controlling Voldemort on one of the most treasured planets."

"How about a ball on the moon?" Yaten suggested. "We could invite the minister of magic from London and our beloved minister from Japan."

"Of coarse we'll also invite Kakyuu and the new senshi from Kinmoku," said Rei.

"Lets invite at least one important person from each planet, and they can bring his or her family with them to the party," suggested Seiya.

"That's a great idea Seiya!" exclaimed Serenity. " Put Makoto in charge of the guest list."

"Minako can decorate the throne room. Setsuna can set up transportation. Haruka security. Michiru can work on making sure no illegal amimageses sneak in. I heard that Voldemort has some of those working for him." Rei explained.

"Ami can work on communication systems. Hotaru can work with the spymaster in finding information about Voldemort's followers. We have to make sure none of his followers can sneak in," finished Serenity.

"When should we have the ball?" asked Taiki.

"We can have it when it's Christmas so people won't notice our absence and get suspicious," answered Serenity. "We can invite Professor Dumbedore and Minerva."

"I'll send the message about the ball to everyone," Rei volunteered. "And I'll send the information to the spymaster and your request about Voldemort's followers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rowan sent back informationon Voldemort's followers!" Rei yelled the next morning which was a Saturday.

"Read it to us Rei-chan," said Serenity.

_Dear Princess Serenity and Princess Rei,_

_I have found information about who his followers are. Some of these people may have died or changed sides but I'll just state what I found:_

_Regulus Black, Peter Petigrew, Bartimus Crouch Junior, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Igor Kackerof, Rodolphius Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Walden McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, and possibly Sirus Black. People are having arguments over whether he's a death eater or not. You might have to find the information on that guy._

_Hope all is well,_

_Rowan Speser, Spymaster of the Moon Kingdom_

"Okay. So we'll have to put up charms in the palace to see if any of these followers are disguised as guests," said Serenity.

"How are the followers going to get the information about the ball?" Seiya asked.

"I have a few theories. One, We invite someone under the imperious curse and they tell Voldemort. Two, Harry figures out about the ball from Albus and Voldemort sees this information in his mind. And three, we invite a death eater in disguise of the person the invitation is for," explained Serenity.

"I vote for theory number one!" exclaimed Rei.

"Me too. That seems the most likely," said Taiki.

"Okay. Lets figure out some preparations that we can organize," suggested Serenity. "Any suggestions about who we should invite?"

"I think we should invite Galaxia, Helios, and ChibiChibi," said Rei.

"That's a good idea. Any other suggestions?" asked Serenity.

There was silence. Obviously, no one had anymore suggestions to make about the guest list. "Maybe we should invite the senshi from all the planets," suggested Serenity.

"That's a lot of senshi. Let's see, the ones we know are, Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, Sailor Cocoon, Sailor Mermaid, and that's all I got," stated Rei.

"Yes, that is a lot of senshi. We met some of them," said Yaten. " And lets not forget about Chibiusa's protectors, the Sailor Quartet, I think they were called."

"I don't think the throne room is big enough," said Taiki.

"I can get Setsuna to enlarge the throne room. That way we can fit all the people inside," explained Serenity.

"That might work! I'll go send the information to Setsuna," said Rei.

The next day, Rei receives the message from Setsuna saying that enlarging the throne room is a very doable idea.

"Setsuna said she can take care of everything," explained Rei. "She's starting with researching the senshi from every planet to see who they are because I don't think she knows every single planet or senshi like the back of her hand."

"Great! Do you know if anyone else has a start on they're jobs?" Serenity asked.

"Setsuna definitely said that Hotaru is working with Rowan. They got a lot of information about the followers. Michiru is using some of the information that Hotaru and Rowan dig up about the followers for her job. She put an animagus detector in the castle so if one comes in the palace, she'll know."

"I'm glad so much is being accomplished!" said Serenity.

"Setsuna also said that Makoto is almost finished with the guest list. All she needs to do is add the senshi that Setsuna is researching," Rei explained.

"Fantastic! We can send out the invitations in a few days," exclaimed Serenity.

Beep, beep, beep!

"That's my computer," said Rei. She pulled out a red computer like the one Ami uses. It has Mars's symbol on it.

"Rowan says that Voldemort is going to attack in the great hall tomorrow morning!" yelled Rei.

"That's not good," stated Seiya.

"We're going to need to fight him in the great hall when everyone is supposed to be having breakfast? That'll put a start on your day!" joked Yaten.

"We're going to need some help. Apparently, Voldemort got his hands on some Youma," said Rei.

"How the heck did he get Youma?" Taiki asked.

"Rowan is trying to figure that out," said Rei.

"We're going to need to get our sleep if we want a lot of energy tomorrow," said Serenity. Then they all went to their private rooms and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where Serenity is?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"She probably slept in or something," suggested Ron. Just then a black and purple portal opened up in the middle of the hall. Out stepped the ugliest creature anyone could imagine. Then nine more stepped out.

"Stop right there!" someone shouted. Everyone looked to see who was speaking.

"I can't believe it!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, do you know who that is?" asked Harry.

"It's Sailor Moon," answered Hermione.

"Who's Sailor Moon?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," answered Hermione.

Sailor Moon ran into the hall with four people running after her. Sailor Moon was wearing a uniform with a white bodice and a gold skirt. The sleeves were puffy and pink. And sprouted from her back were enormous wings.

"I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of love and justice, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon announced. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" shouted Sailor Moon. Her Youma exploded.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A girl wearing a uniform like Sailor Moon except it was red, yelled. It hit the Yuma in the stomach. "Fire Soul!" It hit the Yuma in the head. It was defeated.

"Star Serious Laser!" Another girl yelled. She was wearing black shorts, a black tank top, black gloves, and black boots. The attack blew up the monster.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" called another girl dressed the same as the one before her. Hers exploded as well.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" The lasted girl called, dressed like the two before her.

"There's too many! What do we do?" Asked the girl in the red.

" We call the team!" Sailor Moon answered. _Calling all senshi! Get down here and help us fight! _She thought to the other senshi.

A rainbow portal opened up in the hall. Seven girls came out of it.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione said again.

"Who are they?" asked Ron.

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto," answered Hermione.

"How do you know all this?" asked Harry.

"Shut up and watch," said Hermione.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled a girl in a blue uniform.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" called a girl in an orange uniform.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shouted a girl in a green uniform.

"Silence Glaive!" screamed a girl in a purple uniform.

"Uranus World Shaking!" yelled a girl in a navy uniform.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" called a girl in a teal uniform.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" shouted a girl in a black uniform.

All the attacks lit up the hall. All the Youma exploded. Everyone cheered for the mysterious people.

Sailor Moon walked up to Professor Dumbledore and introduced herself. "I am Sailor Moon, Goddess and Queen of the Moon."

Sailor Mercury stood beside her. "I am Sailor Mercury, Goddess and Princess of Mercury."

Sailor Mars spoke. "I am Sailor Mars, Goddess and Princess of Mars."

"I am Sailor Jupiter, Goddess and Princess of Jupiter."

"I am Sailor Venus, Goddess and Princess of Venus."

"I am Sailor Saturn, Goddess and Princess of Saturn."

"I am Sailor Uranus, Goddess and Princess of Uranus."

"I am Sailor Neptune, Goddess and Princess of Neptune."

"I am Sailor Pluto, Goddess and Princess of Pluto."

"I am Sailor Star Fighter, Guardian of her majesty."

"I am Sailor Star Maker, Guardian of her majesty."

"And I am Sailor Star Healer, Guardian of her majesty."

"Thank you for saving us," Dumbledore said.

"You're very welcome, Dumbledore," Sailor Moon said.

Then she and her senshi teleported back to the moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the moon, the senshi appeared in the teleport room.

"What a battle," Rei said as she detransformed.

"I still wonder where Voldemort got those Youma," said Serenity.

"Well, considering that Voldemort is being possessed by Chaos, it could have been easy. Remember when Chaos was in full power he could create Youma," stated Haruka.

"He better not be planning anymore attacks because that battle was hard enough," explained Yaten.

"Rowan says Voldemort is considering another attack next month," said Minako.

"He'll probably have more Youma next time," said Taiki.

" Maybe we should just enroll in Hogwarts. That way you'll be fully protected!" joked Minako.

"You know, Minako, that's not a bad idea," Serenity stated.

"I was only joking!" said Minako.

"You may have been joking, but that's a wonderful idea," said Michiru.

"I'll send an owl to Albus right now to enroll you!" said Serenity excitedly. She whistled Crescent to her. She wrote:

_Dear Albus,_

_It's me Serenity. I'm on the moon with my senshi. We think Voldemort will be attacking the school frequently this year. I ask your permission if you can enroll my senshi in your school. Their names are: Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako __Aino__, Hotaru Tomoe, Haruka __Tenoh__, Michiru Kaioh, and Setsuna Meioh. Having them at the school will ensure more protection._

_Yours truly,_

_Serenity Tskino_

She attached the letter to Crescent's leg, and the owl flew down to Earth.

**I hope you liked it. Once again, please review. Will except anything.**

**BellSpirit**


	4. Sorting and Ball Info

**Here is Chapter 5. A lot of info on the ball in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or the orginal story by Ravenfur.**

"Hermione, how do you know who those people are?" asked Ron.

"I know who they are because I used to read a manga called Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon," answered Hermione.

"What's manga?" Asked Ron.

"Manga is like a comic book, except it was originated in Japan so you read the book backwards, Sailor Moon was my favorite manga. I just never thought it was true," answered Hermione.

"Wait, so you're telling me that those people were in a comic book?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Hey look! It's Serenity!" Ron exclaimed.

"Serenity! You really missed something this morning!" said Harry.

"Yeah, there was this big portal, and these weird things came out. Then these people with magical powers came in to fight. Then there was this rainbow light and these girls came out, also with magical powers. Then they diappeared," said Ron.

"I heard. But I think Professor Dumbledore has something to say."

Harry, Ron and, Hermione turned toward the staff table, And sure enough, Dumbledore was standing up trying to get everyone's attention. Finally it quieted down and Dumbledore spoke.

"May I have your attention,please! I have just received word that there will be seven new students coming to our school. Now we will sort them."

The door to the great hall opened, and in walked seven girls. One had short blue hair and a silver headband and glasses, another brown hair that was wavy and fell to her waist, the next had long blonde hair with a rose in her hair, another had short black hair that had a braid in the front, the next girl looked like a guy and had super short sandy hair she also had this pretty barret that that pulled her hair out of her face, another girl had curly teal hair that was held in a high ponytail, and the last girl had long black hair with a bun on top and chopsticks in her bun. Professor McGonagall had the sorting hat and the stool.

"Aino Minako!"

Hmmm. Princess of Venus. Lets see, got some courage, yes, determination, lots. Let me think….

"GRYFFINDORE!"

"Kaioh, Michiru!"

Wow. Princess Neptune. Very elegant, hmmmm, definitely some bravery here. Very smart…

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kino, Makoto!"

Right! Princess Jupiter! Tons of bravery, good fighter. Lets see…

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Meioh, Setsuna!"

Interesting! Princess Pluto. Very smart indeed. Courage. Hmm….

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mizuno, Ami!"

Extraordinary! Princess Mercury, Tons of brains a little bravery, very loyal. Very difficult. Ahh…

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tenoh, Haruka!"

Ingenious, Princess Uranus, loyalty and bravery above the rest. I know…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tomoe, Hotaru!"

Cunning. Princess Saturn, Lots of loyalty. How about…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Children," Professor McGonagall said, " Miss Tomoe will be in third year, Miss Meioh will be in sixth year, and the rest will be fifth year. Enjoy the dinner." She picked up the hat and the stool and walked away. Minako sat beside Serenity.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Minako," introduced Serenity.

"How do you guys know each other?" Asked Hermione.

"I know her from Japan. We are best friends," answered Minako.

"Are all those girls from Japan?" asked Harry.

"Yes they are. We're all friends," answered Serenity.

"That's weird," commented Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I completed the guest list!" announced Makoto the next morning.

"That's great Mako-chan. We can start the invitations now," said Serenity.

"Wow! That's a long list!" yelled Rei.

"Well, yeah. There's a lot of senshi," stated Makoto.

"Hey, I have a question," said Minako, "How are we ever going to make all those invitations in time for the ball?"

"That's the easiest part," answered Serenity. "I get the silver crystal to copy the first invitation I make. Then it will do the rest of the invitations." She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Resident from a distant planet,_

_You are invited to a Halloween ball being held at the Imperial Palace on the moon in the Sol. System in the Milky Way Galaxy. We would love if you could attend this fun filled universal party. You may bring family members with you. _

_Hope to see you there,_

_Queen Serenity Artemis Solaria Tskino, Goddess of the Sun and Moon_

She read the letter over, and then took out the silver crystal. The crystal glowed a pink color then produced about a billion invitations.

" Now all we have to do is address these letters and send them out," explained Serenity. Everyone groaned.

" O.k. Give me the list Rei-chan," said Makoto. " Serenity, you address Adrastea, Ami, Thebe, Rei, Leda, I get Himalia, Minako, Gliese, Hotaru, Ceres, Haruka, Vesta, Michiru, Juno, and Setsuna, and you get Pallas. Once you're finished addressing these senshi, come to me, and I'll give you another address."

After about 2 or 3 hours, they were all done.

" O.k. Now we mail them out. Does everyone have their owls?" Serenity asked. Everyone got their owls. Ami's was Hermes, Makoto's was Zeus, Minako's was Aphrodite, Hotaru's was Reaper, Haruka's was Sandy, Michiru's was Poseidon, Setsuna's was Hades, Seiya's was Guardian, Taiki's was Creator, and Yaten's was Starlight. As Serenity and Rei took out Crescent and Blaze. They each took about one hundred letters, and attached five to their owls.

" Are you sure these owls can take five letters at a time?" asked Seiya.

"Positive. I use to send eight at a time while they were still on the moon, and I would occasionally send one to Kakyuu and Galaxia," answered Serenity. " Okay, Crescent when you send this letter to Sailor Fenrir, don't get confused with Fenrir Greyback, okay?" Her owl nodded. " Now all we have to do is give our owls more letters when they come back!" exclaimed Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, when all the invitations have been delivered, the senshi were at potions. Serenity, Minako, Makoto, and Rei were sharing a table. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Ami were sharing a table. Haruka and Michiru were sharing a table with two other Ravenclaws. Snape was apparently making fun of Harry and Neville, again. No one was paying much attention except for the Slytherin.

"Now, Mr. Potter, why don't you tell us what the third line says," Snape was saying.

"Chop the beat roots half an inch. Oops," said Harry.

"Yes, I believe you chopped yours an inch," explained Snape. " You get a T."

_How long is this going to go on for? _Minako thought.

_Pretty long, because Snape does this every lesson, _explained Serenity.

The bell rang and Snape dismissed the class. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindore senshi headed for Divination, and the Ravenclaw and Slytherin headed for Herbology. As Serenity, Haruka, Minako, and Seiya headed to the Divination Tower, Serenity wanted to practice memorizing the guests' names.

"Quiz me," she said.

" Okay," Haruka replied. " Who is the queen of Nix?"

"Um… is it Queen Jessica?" Serenity asked.

"Nope, Queen Ashley," answered Haruka.

"Dang!"

They walked into the tower to find Professor Trelawny setting up humongous star chart.

_This outta be interesting, _thought Minako, _I mean, we already learn about the stars and planets in astronomy._

When the rest of the class came in Trelawny started talking about how the stars can prophesize the future.

" For example," Trelawny was saying, " if you see Mars in the sky, and it looks like it is pulsing, that means that an enemy is approaching."

Minako raised her hand.

"Yes, dear?" Trelawny asked.

Minako put her hand down. "What if your enemy was already there? Wouldn't that make the prophecy false?" Some people began to laugh at the silliness of the question.

"That is a very good question," Trelawny answered. " If that happens it could mean that the enemy with you now and possibly a future enemy will team up to fight you. Or that there will just be two enemies in the same place.

"So you mean, if I had 5 enemies here, and I see Mars pulse 10 times, does that mean that I am a danger magnet?" Minako asked her riddle. Many people laughed at the joke. Trelawny stared at Minako, confusingly. Finally the bell rang.

Minako walked out with Serenity, Haruka, and Seiya.

"Wow, Minako, I didn't know you know how to be a good class-clown! Usually that's my job, if you think being late and interrupting class is, um, being a class-clown," Serenity told Minako.

"Yeah, I just thought of it when she was telling us about mars pulsing and I thought it was funny. I have another joke, too!" Minako explained.

"What is it?" Seya asked.

"Well, you know how people have a pulse while they are alive?"

"Yeah," They all said. "Well, if Rei pulses until she dies of old age, does that mean I have one-trillion enemies?" Everyone laughed uncontrollably.

**I hope you liked it. Please Review! PLEASE!**

**BellSpirit**


	5. Suspicious Secrets

**here is Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I had volleyball and tons of homework. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter i also do not own Anza Oyama.**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were on there way back to the Gryffendoor Common Room.

"Password," The Fat lady asked.

"Pixie Wings," Hermione said. The portrait opened up, and inside everyone was grouped up, in a commotion.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron shouted. Everyone turned they're heads to the trio, and then a girl with short layered black hair said, "There is something weird about all those Japanese girls that came to school. They have been planning something that no one knows about, and the girls that saved us from those ugly creatures are Japanese too. My friend is good at studying faces, and she says that the faces look similar. We've got these pictures of them all. We've also been able to catch a picture of some of the girls." She handed the pictures to Harry, and Hermione and Ron looked at them from his shoulders. It had a picture of Serenity and Sailor Moon. There were markings pointing out the similarities. Serenity had the same exact eye color as Sailor Moon. That deep cerulean blue. They both have long blonde hair. They both have heart shaped bangs. The only difference was probably the hairstyle. Serenity had a sloppy bun with hair sticks. It did look pretty on her though. Whereas, Sailor Moon had this weird this weird bun pigtail look.

The girl gave him all the other pictures. He looked at the pictures of Ami. Once again, everything was the same except for the hairstyle. And for this particular picture, they were different because Ami wore glasses and Sailor Mercury didn't. The same was for all the other Japanese girls. Everything the same except for the hairstyles. He did notice one similarity that was odd. The Makoto girl and Sailor Jupiter both had rose earrings. That was very strange. He didn't mention it because he didn't want to believe that his friends were senshi. He gave the pictures bck to the girl.

"What do you think?" the girl asked.

"It is very strange," Harry answered.

"I forgot. What was your name again?" Ron asked the girl.

"My name is Anza. I came in the third year, remember me now?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember!" Ron practicly shouted. Then they walked away and sat in three chairs by the fire. As Harry sat down, he noticed a portrait he had never seen before. It had a woman who had silver white hair in weird pigtails. She was wearing a strange white dress. She had a crescent moon on her forehead. She stood in front of a white palace with an evergreen garden in the front.

"Have you guys ever noticed that portrait over there?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. Ron said no.

"That's where Serenity holds those new special clases that I take. I also think her bedroom is down there," Hermione explained.

"Serenity gets her own bedroom?!" Ron almost shouted.

"I guess so," Hermione answered. "I think it is because she is some kind of _special _transfur student. She told us once in class, but I forgot what she said. I think it is because she is from Japan."

"Wait, but wasn't that Anza girl from Japan also?" Ron asked.

"You remember now, don't you," said Hermione.

At just that moment, Serenity, Minako, an Seiya walked through the portrait hole. They walked over to the mysterious portrait.

"Hello, darling," the portrait said. "Password, please?"

"Moon Lilies," Serenity told the portrait. The portrait swung open and the three walked inside. Seiya shut the portrait.

"I think we should follow them," whispered Harry after a few minutes.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked.

"No, I just want to see what they do down there," Harry answered. "I'm going to get my invisibility cloak." Harry ran up to his dorm and came back down with his cloak in hand. The trio walked up to the portrait.

"Moon Lilies," Harry said. The portrait swung open and the trio stepped inside. Hermione shut the portrait. Harry flung the cloak over the three of them. And they tiptoed down the passageway. When they came to a door, they could hear voices that were too many to belong to only three people. Just as they reached the door, it flung open and Minako ran out of it shouting about forgetting her book in the classroom. Since she had left the door wide open, they tiptoed into the room. What they saw was all the new Japanese girls in the room.

_So all the Japanese girls get their own private dorm _Harry thought. _They must all have a mysterious portrait in their common room and a passage way leads to this room._

He took the time to look around the room. It was a giant room with a bunch of comfy looking couches and a few tables. The room was circular and there were doors leading to other rooms. Each of the door had letters on it which probably said what room it was. The door nearest to Harry was a door labled _Temple Fire. _Harry didn't really know what that meant but he didn't really care. He was to busy focusing on the conversation.

"It is so cool that we get our own dorms," Makoto was saying. Since they had only been here a week they were still getting used to everything.

"I know. But the only reason why we get them is because Dumbledore didn't wamt the students to know that Choas has been haunting us. He was worried that if we slept in the normal dorms, Chaos might take avantage of the other students," Serenity explained.

After hearing this explanation, Harry became very confused. He didb;t want to stay any longer for fear that they might discover them soon. He turned around and walked towards the open door. Ron and Hermione followed. When they came to the door, they had to wait a few minutes for Minako to open it again. When she did, the trio ran up to the boy's dormitory. When they got there, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off. When Harry saw Ron and Hermione's faces, he could see that they were also confused. Harry went over the conversation in his head. When he got to the part about Chaos, he got really confused.

_How could chaos haunt people? _Harry thought. _Chaos is just confusion, isn't it?_

"So, the only reason why they get their own dorm is because _Chaos _is haunting them?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't make any sense at all," Ron said.

"Of coarse it doesn't. Chaos means confusion and disorder. You can't be haunted by that. Unless it's some strange Japanese myth," Hermione explained.

The trio kept saying possible reasons. But after a few hours, they realized that all their possibilities were rubbish. They decided to get some rest. Maybe in the morning they could think of better explanations.

**Yeah. So I added Anza Oyama to the story. You might not understand why. But I have this really good idea. You'll have to wait and see where I go with it.**

**I hoped you liked it. Please Review!**

**BellSpirit**


	6. Anza Confesses

**Here is chapter six. This is where Anza does a lot of explaining.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

It was late at night and Anza Oyama was walking silently down the stairs. When she came into the common room, she hurried over to the mysterious portrait, which she knew was Queen Selenity. She walked up to it.

"Moon Lilies," she whispered. Even though the queen was asleep, the portrait still opened. Anza silently walked through the portrait hole and closed the door. The passage way was very dark at night. Anza took out her wand. "Lumos," she said. Her wand tip lit up. She walked down the passage way and came to the door that the trio had come to a few hours before. Anza put her ear to the door to listen for voices. And sure enough, she heard them. Anza took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand to the door. She knocked quickly on the door. The voices in the room immediately stopped. Anza could hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opened to reveal Serenity standing there.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked.

"Some people have become suspicious about your identities. I'm here to help you protect it," Anza explained. For a moment, Serenity looked confused. And then she realized what Anza was saying. Serenity nodded her head and let Anza enter the room. When Anza walked in, all the Japanese girls were staring at her. She sat in a chair that was right next to Ami.

"First things first. How do you know our identities?" Serenity asked. When she said this, all the other girls looked at her in shock. Someone knew their identities?

"When the youma attacked the school, a lot of students noticed your absence. One girl took pictures of you as Senshi. She later took an individual photo graph of each of you. Then she compared the similarities. Even though your hairstyles are different, a lot of people noticed the similarities." (By the way, the Three Lights are girls in this story. And their hair is just down. Not in ponytails. Also, Rei's hair is in a French braid.) " The girl compared things like eye color, skin tone, hair color, and a bunch of other things. So, in conclusion, I want to help you protect your identities," Anza explained.

" Okay. I have a lot of questions for you," Minako said. "First of all, who are you? Second, how the heck do you know what youma are? And third, how are you going to help us?"

"My name is Anza Oyama. I know what youma are because I am from Japan. I am going to help you by getting some of my friends and acting like you the next time Chaos attacks," Anza explained.

"What do you mean by act like us?" Hotaru asked.

"Me and some of my friends were the in the Sailor Moon Musicals," Anza said. "We still have the costumes, wigs, and props. We could dress up as you, you will be in everyone's sight. We will do something that makes you guys go somewhere else. You can transform and make what we do look like real attacks."

"Wait, there were Sailor Moon Musicals?" Minako asked. "When did this happen?"

" A few years after you defeated Chaos. Of coarse you were already living on the moon then, so you didn't know it was going on," Anza explained.

"Which character were you?" Setsuna asked.

"I was Sailor Moon," Anza answered. Rei looked at Anza for a few seconds.

"I don't see it," she said.

"Just wait till I have the wig and costume," Anza said. "I can call my friends up to come her. They can stay in Hogsmead. When the attack takes place, they will dress up as you and pretend to be you. We will only have to be in the same room for only a few seconds. Then you guys can do your thing."

Everyone agreed to Anza's plan. After discussing a few more details, Anza went back to her dorm. When she got there, she wrote a quick letter to her friend Hiroko. She was the responsible one. She played Sailor Mars. She sent the letter with her owl Fukuro. Then she went to sleep. Her dreams revolving around youma and Chaos.

**Sorry it's short. I am just really tires. It's like 11:00 pm here. I just can't get to sleep.**

**I feel since that I am involving the Sera Myu Musicals, that I have to say something for Miyuki Kanbe who passed away on June 18. She was the third actress who played Sailor Moon. Everytime I see a musical with her in it, I always get really sad because she is no longer with us.**

**Rest in Peace, Miyuki!**

**Anyway! I jope you like it. Please review! (I can change emotions really quickly.)**

**BellSpirit**


	7. Old Friends Meet the Characters

**Finally a new chapter. I have been really busy. I just got this idea for the story a few days ago. This kind of short because I wanted to put up really fast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Sera Myu, or the original story by Ravenfur.**

Anza rushed down the stairs to the common room. It was empty; most of the students were already down at breakfast. Anza ran over to the portrait of Queen Selenity.

"Moon Lilies," Anza said. The portrait swung open. Anza hurried down the passageway to the main room. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently. After a minute Serenity opened the door. She let Anza into the room. Almost everyone was still in the nightclothes. They were eating breakfast around one of the tables.

"Did you get any information?" Seiya asked. It had been a week since Anza had sent Hiroko the letter.

"I got the reply today. Everyone is already here. They sent a letter to Dumbledore and they're being sorting this morning after breakfast!" Anza explained.

"I thought they were just going to stay in Hogsmead," Minako said.

"Me too. But they already have everything figured out with Dumbledore," Anza explained.

"I guess we should get to the Great Hall because breakfast is almost over," Serenity said. Everyone stood up and rushed to their rooms to get dressed They were ready in five minutes.

They met at the entrance to the Great Hall and went to sit down at their tables. Serenity, Minako, Seiya, and Anza sat at the very end of their table. Everyone in the hall was chatting loudly until the food on the tables disappeared. Dumbledore stood up.

"We are welcoming eleven more Japanese transfer students into our school. They will be sorted now," Dumbledore announced.

"They should be in the same house as their character because after playing them, they almost have the same personality," Anza whispered to Serenity.

Professor McGonagal began calling the names.

" Nakayama Hiroko!" (Rei) Hiroko walked up to the platform. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Kamiyama Noriko!" (Makoto)

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Katayama Sayuri!" (Seiya)

"GRYFFINDORE!"

"Kimura Sanae!" (Haruka)

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Morina Ayako!" (Ami)

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Okuyama Momoko!" (Yaten)

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ono Hikari!" (Taiki)

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Saitou Rei!" (Setsuna)

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Suzuki Nana!" (Minako)

"GRYFINDORE!"

"Takeda Keiko!" (Hotaru)

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ukawa Kahoru!"(Michiru)

"RAVENCLAW!"

Professor McGonagal took the stool and the hat and walked away. Nana and Sayuri sat down by Serenity, Minako, Seiya, and Anza.

"Anza! It's been so long!" Nana exclaimed. She and Sayuri embraced Anza in a big hug.

"I know! I'm so happy to see you guys!" Anza said excitedly. "Can you tell the others to meet in the secret room," Anza said to Serenity.

"Sure," Serenity answered.

_Guys find the new students and bring them to the secrets room, _Serenity thought.

_Okay! _They all said at once.

Everyone stood up from their tables and left.

Within ten minutes they were all sitting in the secret room. All the new Japanese students were looking around the room curiously. Anza stood up.

"Welcome Sera My actresses! It's been a while since we've seen each other last."

All the actresses nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now we're back together and this isn't just a show anymore. This is real danger, and we need to know exactly what to do. I know some of you haven't worked with each other before, but you guys are such great actresses, I'm sure you can pull it off. Serenity, is there any way we could practice so some of them can get used to working with each other?"

"I'm sure we could practice in the Room of Requirement. I could probably use the Silver Crystal to conger up some youma," Serenity said

"That would be great," Anza answered. "Now it's time for introductions." Anza grabbed Ayako and walked over to Ami.

"Ami, this is Ayako. Ayako this is Ami," Anza introduced. Ami held out her hand while Ayako gave Ami a big hug.

"It has been a honor playing you. You are so smart and awesome. I can't wait to get to know you better!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Me too. It is so amazing that you were in the musicals," Ami replied.

"Rei this is Hiroko. Hiroko, this is Rei," Anza introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Rei said while extending her arm. Hiroko took it and gave a quick shake.

"Makoto this is Noriko. Noriko, this is Makoto."

All the other introductions went in the same way. Everyone exchanged a few comments with each other. All the actresses were so excited meeting their characters that they could barely stand still. Ayako was probably the giddiest. They made arrangements to practice fighting with the costumes and everything. Nobody could wait to see how the plan worked out.

**This is also kind of short because I'm running low on ideas. I still have a few, so that should be a few more chapters.**

**Review! Anything. Comments, suggestions, anything works.**

**BellSpirit**


	8. Mirror

**Finally a new chapter. My dad was deleting everything on my computer so I had to start this chapter all over again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or Sera Myu.**

"It should be down this hall," Serenity said to all the people that were following her. She ran right into a dead end.

"Or maybe it was the next floor." Serenity continued.

"You've been leading us in circles all morning!" Rei yelled at her.

"I thought I knew where I was going! I even asked a house elf!" Serenity shouted back.

"Maybe I can find it," said Ami as she pulled out her computer.

"Okay. We're on the sixth floor, the Room of Requirement is on the seventh floor," Ami said.

"Could you be more specific?" Minako asked.

"It's across from a tapestry," Minako was about to open her mouth, "hold on, let me zoom in. It's across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

"I know exactly where that is!" Serenity shouted.

"Let's hope so," Hotaru whispered to Keiko. Keiko let out a tiny giggle.

After ten minutes of running around the castle, they finally arrived at the wall opposite of the appointed tapestry.

"Okay, now you have to walk past the wall three times and concentrate hard on what you want it to turn into," Ami instructed Serenity.

"Got it!" Serenity said excitedly. She began to past the wall.

_We need a room to practice fighting! _Serenity concentrated so hard she forgot that she only had to walk past it three times.

"Serenity," Anza said, "Serenity, SERENITY!"

"What?" Serenity asked, jerking out of her daze.

"You can stop walking now," Anza told her.

"Right. I knew that," Serenity insisted.

She turned toward the door that had appeared on the wall. She opened it and walked inside. Everyone followed her. The room was humongous. It had a wooden floor and a way high ceiling. The walls were cushioned with chocolate brown cushions. There were some mats on the other end of the room. There was also a door that was marked _Sera Myu Changing Rooms. _

"At least the _actresses_ get their luxury," Rei said sarcastically. "I bet they each have their own changing room as well."

The other Rei had crossed over to the door and opened it. "Yep. We all get our own room."

"Awesome!" yelled Ayako as she ran over to the door. Beyond the door was a hallway lined with doors. The doors each had a name and a star on them. Ayako ran to her room and shut the door. Everyone else went into their rooms as well.

They had each brought a bag that had their costumes and wigs. While the actresses were getting dressed, the Senshi started to pull out the mats and get everything ready. When they actresses were finally ready, they all came walking out of the dressing room.

"Oh. I see it now," said Rei as she examined Anza.

"Let's henshin, everyone!" Serenity called. They all said their transformation phrases and lights filled the room. The Senshi stood before them.

"Setsuna will now see if any of your costumes need fixing," Serenity told them.

Setsuna walked over to Anza first. "These wings need to look more realistic. The skirt doesn't have to be that puffy. The hair has to be blond, not yellow. The hair needs to be longer. The sleeves need to be puffed out. And the boots need to be plastic or something."

Next she looked at Ayako. "The hair need to be dark blue and not as messy. The boots also have to be plastic."

Hiroko. "The hair needs to be shinier. The broach needs to be fixed. All broaches need fixing."

Noriko. "Hair needs to be curlier and a little longer. You need the earrings. The shoes have to have laces. Broach."

Nana. "The hair has to be blond. The ribbons for everyone is over exaggerated. Broach."

Keiko. "We need to redo your fuku entirely. You need to super fuku. The boots are fine."

Sanae. "The hair needs to be a little shorter and messier. The boots need a good shine. Broach and ribbons."

Kahoru. "The hair needs to be darker. Wavy not curly. The shoes need another strap. Broach and ribbons."

Rei. "The hair needs to be longer. Fix the boots. Darken the skirt. Broach and ribbons."

Sayori. "Flatten the hair over your forehead. Black fuku, not navy blue. Over exaggerated broach. Fix boots."

Hikari. "Fix the hair. Fix the boots. Fix the fuku and broach."

Momoko. "Fix the boots. Fuku and broach."

"Change out of your costumes and give them to Setsuna," Serenity told them. "Get your props and we will practice attacks."

Everyone walked back to their dressing rooms to change out of their costumes.

For the next few hours, they were practicing mirroring the attacks. The Senshi were practicing doing to the attack without saying the words, which was hard at first, but they eventually got the hang of it.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Anza yelled as the attack hit the wall.

"That was good," Serenity told her. "We are really getting the hang of this."

"We should go now. I need to start working on these costumes," Setsuna said.

"Okay. Lets come back tomorrow," Serenity told everyone.

**Did you like it? Please review.**

**BellSpirit**


	9. Invisible Senshi

**Sorry it's been a while. Homework is so time consuming. And when I did have time, I couldn't think of anything to write. I blame that on homework. Homework takes way to much thinking to do. When homework is done, no more thought can be used to write fics. Well, this is short, but I wrote it today and I wanted to get it up so you guys could read it and tell me waht you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sera Myu**

The Senshi entered the Great Hall. Today was the day of the attack and everything was perfect and ready. The actresses were already in their costumes which Setsuna had completed two weeks ago. They were hiding in a cupboard somewhere off to the side of the entrance. When the Youma appears, Ami will send a signal to her computer which Ayako is holding right now.

They each walked to their separate tables and sat down. Serenity, Minako, and Seiya sat at the end closest to the entrance as did everyone else at their tables. After about ten minutes of them sitting there, the mysterious portal opened up once again. 10 beasts stepped out of the portal. Serenity could sense Ami sending the signal to Ayako, about five seconds later Anza ran into the room with everyone else behind her.

"Stop right there. I am the soldier of beauty and justice. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The costumes that they actresses were wearing were exact replicas that the Senshi wore. Setsuna had done a nice job. Anza ran toward the nearest youma and kicked it in the side. As expected the youma lurched towards her and the Senshi crashing into the tables at the end, letting the Senshi escape while the students closest to them exclaimed for them to run to not to get hurt by the angry youma.

They ran to a hidden place and transformed silently as to not attract any attention. They put invisibility charms on themselves to avoid anyone seeing them at all. They ran back into the Great Hall just as Anza started saying her attack.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Serenity hit the youma squarely in the head and it exploded. Everyone else was doing the job splendidly. It looked so real.

"I guess Sailor Moon isn't Serenity at all," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I know, I saw Serenity sitting at the table when the other Senshi ran in. I guess it's just a coincidence that they look alike," Harry said back to Hermione.

"I guess so," Hermione concluded.

Meanwhile, Hiroko was last one to say her attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She did the hand movement and Rei sent the attack to the youma which made it explode. All the student gave the actresses a round of applause.

"Change back now," Anza whispered to Serenity. Serenity thought that to everyone else and the quickly ran back to their hiding spot, undid the charm, detransformed, and walked back into the hall and sat down.

"Arrigatou!" Anza yelled to them. Serenity opened a portal for them. The actresses stepped inside and Serenity closed the portal. The portal led to the private dorm. By then, everyone thought that they believed that Serenity and the others weren't actually Senshi.

**As I said before, short but I still liked how this chapter turned out. at first I had no idea how I was going to stage the fight, but as I was writing, ideas were flowing like their was no tomorrow. I think the next chapter will be Christmas break, if not the one after the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**BellSpirit**


	10. Speak of the She Devil

**Sorry it's been a super long time but I've been having some trouble with computers. PLus my mind has been occupied by the tons of homework I have to do! This is short. For once I actually did that on purpose. I promise (for real this time) that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or the Sera Myu Musicals.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting near the fire in the common room. They weren't really doing anything. Just relaxing. All the sudden, Hermione shot up from her seat which startled Harry and Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked her.

"I've just remembered something important. I'll be right back," she ran to her dormitory.

"When will she ever tell us anything?" Ron asked Harry. Harry just shrugged.

Hermione returned with a pink muggle composition notebook in her hand.

"What's that?" Harry asked her.

"It's my Japanese Pop Culture notebook. When I was younger, I was really obsessed with Japanese Musicians and plays and such. I kept a notebook with all my favorite things in it. One section is called Sera Myu. Could you please turn to that page, Harry?" she said as she handed him the notebook.

As soon as he turned to the page she had said, he and Ron both gasped. They were looking at a picture of Anza Oyama.

"Why is there a picture of Anza in your notebook?" Ron asked.

"She was an actress in the Sera Myu Musicals," she explained.

"Speak English, will you?" Ron snapped.

"The _Sailor Moon _Musicals. They were based on the Sailor Moon manga and anime. Anza played Sailor Moon in the musicals. If you look through the pages, you will pictures of the new girls that came here a few weeks ago as well," she told them.

"You're right!" Harry exclaimed as he and Ron flipped through the pages of Hermione's notebook.

"What are you three getting all excited about?" a voice behind them said.

They turned around. Well speak of the she devil; Anza was standing right behind them! They left the notebook laying there and turned around fully facing her.

"Nothing!" they all said to her.

She peered around their bodies and saw the notebook lying open on the table. It was open to the page that had her picture on it.

"What is that?" she asked them.

"What? Oh, you mean that?" said Hermione while pointing at the notebook. "That's just my… Japanese Pop Culture notebook," she tried to say it casually.

"Why is there a picture of me?" Anza asked.

"Because of your role in Sera Myu of course! You were absolutely amazing!" Hermione told her.

"You've seen the musicals?" Anza asked kind of suspiciously.

"Of course! When I was younger I used to beg my parents to buy the DVDs from Japan!" Hermione said.

Anza looked at her for a long time trying to figure out what to say. "That's very interesting," she finally said. "Could I borrow that notebook for a little while?"

"Oh, sure!" Hermione picked up the notebook and handed it to Anza. Anza took it and quickly walked away.

"Why'd you give her the notebook?" Ron asked her.

"I wanted to make it look like we didn't know anything _too _important," Hermione answered.

**What did you think? It's not really a cliffhanger but it was a very good place for me to stop.**

**Please Review!**

**BellSpirit**


End file.
